


Rigid

by SubversiveSocialite



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha Yuri Plisetsky, Alpha on Bottom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Omega on Top, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 07:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri and Yuri try to help Victor be a little more flexible.





	Rigid

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is higher.
> 
> Not quite Victor taking Yuri's knot, but that's coming. ;)

Yuuri still isn’t entirely sure how he got here, with two fingers covered in his own slick buried inside his alpha, watching in fascination as Victor moans with every brush of Yuuri’s fingers against his prostate. 

“ _Yuuri_ ,” Victor whines, face flushed as he fucks himself back on his omega’s fingers. “Don’t tease.”

“ _You’re_ one to talk,” Yuri retorts, the blond alpha reaching out to tweak one of the silver-haired man’s nipples. Victor groans, cock twitching. 

Yuuri reaches out with his free hand to stroke Yuri’s length, making the blond whimper at his touch. Yuri’s knot is already starting to swell as he watches his omega finger his alpha. 

The dark-haired man brings his hand back, carefully focusing on the pleasured expressions on Victor’s face as he caresses his lover’s prostate.

“Yuuri, Yuuri please,” Victor begs brokenly, spreading his legs wide for his omega. 

“I’ve got you,” Yuuri promises. He slowly pulls his fingers out over his alpha’s protests, pushing himself to his knees. He clenches and unclenches a little, stroking his own cock with his clean hand until slick spills between his thighs, which he smears onto his fingers. His alphas moan lowly at the sight, Yuri shifting from his side to his back as his hips thrust obscenely.

Yuuri whimpers, more slick pooling wet at his entrance. He looks from the blond back to Victor, carefully working three fingers into his lover. The alpha moans and makes puppy dog eyes up at Yuuri as the raven-haired man preps him. 

Yuri rolls back onto his side and then shifts closer to Victor, kissing the other alpha as Yuuri’s warm fingers sink deep inside of Victor and brush his prostate. The blond brings a hand to Victor’s cock, stroking languidly. Victor whimpers as Yuri’s fingers catch on his swollen knot with every stroke. He sobs when Yuuri slides a fourth finger into him, Yuri drinking down the sound. 

“That’s it,” Yuuri praises, pausing with his fingers sunk as deep into Victor as they can go. The silver-haired alpha is panting against Yuri’s lips, kissing him needily as Yuuri lets him adjust. “So good for me. Just like that, Vitya,” he croons. Victor shudders at the praise, spurting precome onto his stomach. His breath hitches as Yuuri pulls out and moves back to brace himself against the headrest. Yuri removes himself somewhat reluctantly from Victor’s lips, helping Victor into a sitting position.

The blue-eyed man turns his gaze on Yuuri, whose neglected length is swollen and leaking. Victor reaches out to touch him, stroking the swell of his balls and then up his cock.

“Are you ready?” Yuuri asks as Victor fondles him, teasing the underside of his erection.

“Are _you_?” Victor murmurs, hand dipping lower and then back up to coat Yuuri’s length in his own slick. The omega whimpers, shuddering, and nods. Victor kisses him gently before turning away from Yuuri, carefully arranging himself over his raven-haired lover’s dick.

Yuuri pants breathlessly as Victor sinks down onto his cock, the dark-haired man leaning against the headboard for support. His silver-haired alpha moves slowly but fluidly as he takes the omega’s length. Yuri, sitting close by, watches the place where they’re joined with rapt attention, his dick and knot swollen at the sight of his alpha willingly taking his omega’s cock. Yuuri shudders, moaning when he’s finally fully inside of Victor, curling forward to rest his forehead against his older alpha’s back. “I think Yurio likes me taking your cock almost as much as you do, Yuuri,” Victor purrs, making Yuuri whine. The whole bedroom is permeated with the smell of the omega’s slick, making both alphas’ eyes dark with lust. “Come here, Yurio,” Victor murmurs. 

The blond whimpers mindlessly, cock leaking as he crawls forward on the bed towards his alpha. Victor reaches out towards his lover, fingers gentle under the blond’s chin as he tilts his head up for a kiss. The two Russians kiss hungrily as Yuuri catches his breath, the slick wet sounds of his lovers kissing making him swell inside of Victor.

Yuri looks dazed as Victor pulls back, eyes drawn magnetically down to where Yuuri’s balls are just visible under Victor. “You should- You should probably-” he tries. 

The silver-haired man trails a hand down, teasing himself and Yuuri where they’re joined as the blond watches helplessly. “Do you think I should ride Yuuri now, Yurio?” Both Yuris make a noise like they’re dying.

“Please, alpha, please,” Yuuri begs, sending lightning down Victor’s spine. The warmth in his groin is suddenly unbearable, and he starts to raise and lower himself on shaky legs. Yuuri grips the headboard, panting as Victor rides him. Yuri’s cock leaks gently onto the bed as he watches them, reaching out to touch wherever he can – the pink swell of Victor’s nipples, Yuuri’s trembling thighs, Victor’s cock. The older Russian shudders as Yuri trails his fingers through the pool of slick on the bed and up the silver-haired man’s balls, toying with them. 

“Yuri, don’t tease,” Victor admonishes, thighs flexing as he moves. The blond looks Victor dead in the eye as he trails his fingers through Yuuri’s slick again and then up the full length of Victor’s cock.

“Who said I was teasing?” Yuri retorts, circling his fingers around the older alpha’s length and jerking him slowly, paying special attention to his knot.

Victor clenches reflexively around Yuuri, who whines brokenly. The omega aches with want, slick spilling freely between his legs. “Victor, ah, _ah_ , Victor,” he begs as the silver-haired man moves. 

The blue-eyed alpha swears quietly. “Yurio,” he murmurs, gesturing for the blond to remove his hand. The older alpha lifts himself up and off of Yuuri and turns around. He sighs as he resettles his omega’s erection inside of himself, watching the dark-haired man’s aroused expression as he sinks back down. “I’ve got you, Yuuri,” Victor promises lowly as Yuri reaches out to stroke him again. He leans in to kiss his omega, soothing his lover with lips and tongue. Yuuri takes a shuddering breath as he pulls back, whining as Yuri caresses one of his nipples.

The raven-haired man whimpers as he watches his alpha move up and down his cock, feeling every shift like lightning down his spine. Victor tightens around him and he shudders, spilling slick across the sheets. “I-I’m going to-”

“Come for me, Yuuri,” the silver-haired alpha purrs, and the omega does, coming in a rush inside of his lover. Victor moans at the sensation, leaking precome over Yuri’s hand. He clenches instinctively, milking his lover. Yuuri leans up for a kiss and Victor meets him partway, slipping his fingers into Yuuri’s hair and holding him close. Yuri strokes himself as he watches his lovers kiss. When Victor lifts himself up off of Yuuri’s cock, the omega’s come dripping from him, the blond spurts precome all over his hand.

The younger alpha leans in for a kiss, greedily devouring Victor’s mouth. The older Russian’s breath hitches as the blond traces his fingers around the alpha’s leaking entrance. Yuri slips a finger through Yuuri’s come and moans into Victor’s lips. Yuuri watches his alphas contentedly, slick spilling from his entrance. “Victor,” he murmurs when Yuri starts rutting against the older alpha’s leg. Victor sighs, pulling back from the blond to swipe his fingers around the dark-haired man’s entrance. Yuuri’s breath hitches as his lover coats his fingers with the omega’s slick, spreading it generously on the inside of his thighs. The silver-haired man then gets on his hands and knees, looking back at their blond lover expectantly. Yuri jerks forward but whines when a gentle hand around the base of his cock stops him. Yuuri slips his fingers between his own legs and then coats Yuri’s dick liberally, making the blond whimper. The black-haired omega gently urges the blond alpha forward with a hand on his ass when he’s done.

Yuri wastes no time sliding his length between Victor’s slick legs, both of them reveling in the smell of their omega filling up the room. The younger alpha thrusts enthusiastically, Yuuri’s come leaking from the silver-haired man and smearing against Yuri’s dick, making both alphas moan. Victor trembles under the onslaught of sensation, his erection swelling with the slide of Yuri’s against it even as his instincts rebel. Tension builds in his spine as the alpha musk in the air increases, making Victor painfully aware of the way Yuri is leaning over him, caging him in. Victor chokes back a growl when the blond’s knot starts to swell between his thighs. Yuri whimpers in confusion at the sound, thrusting shallowly as Yuuri reaches out to tilt Victor’s face towards him.

“Victor?” the omega asks gently.

“I’m fine,” Victor manages through gritted teeth, giving his lover a smile. “I can do it.”

“Yurio, pull back,” the dark-haired man directs.

“Yuuri-” the alpha protests, but Yuri eases himself from between Victor’s legs, half-swollen knot hanging in the air. “Victor, can you get on your back for me?” The alpha takes a steadying breath and nods, letting his lovers help him onto his back. The omega shifts to a sitting position and settles his older alpha’s head in his lap, where all Victor can smell is his lover’s slick. Some of the tension eases from his spine, more dissipating as Yuuri strokes his hair.

“Vitya,” the omega croons, making his alpha shudder. “Look at Yurio.” Victor looks up at Yuri, who’s kneeling by Victor’s folded legs. His cheeks are flushed with exertion and desire, his cock swollen and leaking. “That’s it,” Yuuri praises. “It’s not ‘an alpha’ between your thighs, it’s Yura. Our Yura. Isn’t he pretty?” Yuri whimpers, thrusting his hips a little in the air. Yuuri gently takes Victor’s hand in his and gestures the blond forward so he can wrap Victor’s hand around Yuri’s knot and squeeze. Yuri moans, face contorting in pleasure. The sight goes straight to Victor’s erection, making his knot swell further.

“It’s you doing that,” Yuuri murmurs. “You’re the one controlling his pleasure. Do you like that, Vitya?” Victor nods and squeezes again, making Yuri buck and moan, leaking precome that drips down his cock to Yuuri and Victor’s hands. Yuuri gently removes their hands, making Victor and Yuri whimper.

“Yurio, lay on your side,” the omega orders, and the blond alpha goes easily, looking expectantly at his lovers. “Vitya, on your side facing him.” Slowly and carefully the two alphas slot together, finding comfortable positions. Any lingering discomfort dissipates when Yuri slides between Victor’s legs. Yuuri croons softly as Yuri starts to thrust again, making his lovers shudder. 

Experimentally Victor squeezes his thighs and watches pleasure wreck Yuri, making a contented noise low in his throat as the blond’s rhythm stutters and his cock leaks against Victor’s skin.

“Better?” Yuuri asks.

“Better,” Victor agrees. He tilts his head to kiss Yuri, who stops thrusting entirely as Victor devours his mouth. The silver-haired man shifts, enclosing Yuri’s dick in warmth. Precome beads at the tip of his own cock as he feels the blond’s knot swell further.

“Victor,” Yuuri scolds, sounding mildly amused as he watches the alpha try to milk Yuri’s length with his thighs. 

“Yuuri,” the alpha purrs in response, the word nearly lost into Yuri’s lips. He slides his hand down Yuri’s back to his ass, encouraging the blond to start moving again. Yuri starts thrusting again in fits and spurts, smearing precome all over Victor’s skin. The silver-haired alpha moans whenever Yuri’s angle makes his cock brush Victor’s balls or perineum, his erection hard and aching between his stomach and his blond lover’s. Yuri rocks desperately into Victor, who feels a surge of affection for the other alpha as he watches pleasure consume him.

“When you let Yuri knot you, I’ll let you eat me out,” Yuuri promises shyly, sounding thoroughly embarrassed, and Victor sees stars. He comes all over his and Yuri’s chests as his lovers scramble to get their hands on him, their fingers interlocking as they encompass his knot with their warmth, mimicking the feeling of knotting. Yuri, who’s closer, wraps a hand around the top of his length as he continues to come. Victor rocks up into their touch desperately until the first wave of his orgasm has died down.

Dazedly he notices Yuri thrusting between his thighs again, seeking his own release, and the blue-eyed alpha searches for the right words. “That’s it, Yurio. Knot me,” Victor encourages. 

The blond’s green eyes go wide as he moans and comes between Victor’s legs. The other alpha milks him gently as Yuri’s knot swells to its fullest, trying to tie them together. Victor reaches down to stroke a finger along the length of Yuri’s oversensitive cock, smearing come between his thighs and down the other alpha’s dick. Yuri’s knot pulses with another wave of orgasm, painting Victor with white.

“I feel like a Heat Week pinup,” the silver-haired man jokes, still lightly caressing Yuri.

“Mine,” Yuuri growls, and the unexpected sensation of his omega’s teeth sinking into their mate mark sends Victor careening into another round of orgasm.

“Yours,” Victor promises without even needing to think about it. He trembles faintly, completely lax under Yuuri’s mouth, and feels his knot ease slightly from the release.

Yuuri makes a pleased little hum as he draws back. “Yurio,” he calls. Yuri offers his neck reflexively, Yuuri making another approving noise before he shifts and bites down, reaffirming their bond and caressing the blond’s side. Victor strokes his hand through the Yuri’s hair as the younger alpha moans and spills between his legs again, his knot subsiding by another fraction.

“Sorry,” Yuuri murmurs, kissing at Yuri’s bond mark and reaching out to stroke Victor’s, looking embarrassed. 

“Instinct,” Victor dismisses easily. 

“That’s not an excuse,” Yuuri replies, brow crinkling faintly.

“And one that I like,” Victor adds when it looks like Yuuri might promise to never do it again. “Yurio?”

“Good,” the blond declares, pressing his neck back against Yuuri’s mouth. “Really good, fuck-”

Yuuri takes the mark in his mouth again and bites down gently, making his younger alpha hiss and whine his way through another brief round of orgasm that leaves Victor wet and warm between his thighs. Victor marvels at the thought that Yuuri routinely takes so much inside of him.

Yuuri gets up, shifting up the bed as his alphas lay boneless, knots still subsiding. Victor is hit suddenly with a wave of Yuuri’s scent, the _desire-pleasure-satisfaction_ smell of his slick consuming every rational part of Victor’s brain and turning his whole being into a mess of incoherent contentedness.

“This helps, right?” the omega asks softly.

Victor thinks he brings himself to nod, but he can’t be sure. Yuuri slips his fingers down to the mate marks he had left on their shoulders and presses down. 

“You did a good job,” he praises. “You made me very happy today.”

The heartfelt words seem to bypass any sort of processing and go straight to Victor’s nerve endings. His knot empties itself in one intense, prolonged orgasm that would probably be painful if it didn’t feel quite so blissful. The silver-haired man comes back to coherency to find his lips against Yuri’s, the two of them devouring each other as they ride out the feeling. 

Victor thinks the sheets might need a second wash. Or a third.

“Too much?” Yuuri asks, peering down at them in concern.

“No,” Yuri insists, although he hisses in overstimulation when Victor brushes a thumb against his nipple.

“Very effective,” Victor replies. He thinks he could let Yuri knot him right here and now, given how quiet and sated his instincts are.

“Good,” the dark-haired omega says in relief. 

Yuri grunts, shifting so Victor can press his teeth against the outline of the blond’s other mate mark, which has so far gone untouched. The other alpha shudders under his touch, cock twitching in a way that suggests he’s coming dry. Victor gives him a moment before making his own shoulder available to the blond. Yuri sinks his teeth into the blue-eyed alpha’s second bond mark, sending a spark of pleasure down Victor’s spine. 

Yuuri moves down the bed, curling up behind Victor. Victor is not surprised to find him hard again. The alpha moves his hips slightly, making Yuuri whimper as the head of his cock catches against Victor’s entrance.

“Yes?” Victor asks hopefully.

Yuuri sighs, kissing the back of Victor’s neck. “Yes,” he agrees. Victor smiles, throwing an arm around Yuri and holding the blond close as their omega lubes him up again. Yuuri’s hand is warm on the silver-haired alpha’s hip as he slides in, and his cheeks heat when his cock slides through his own come and slick.

Victor makes soft appreciative noises as Yuuri fucks him, sending warmth down his spine with every brush of his prostate. It’s a lazy pleasure, not building towards an orgasm but fueling his contentedness with every quiet noise of pleasure his omega makes. He strokes Yuri’s side, whispering praise in his ear for being such a good alpha. The blond whimpers as Yuuri’s thrusts briefly send both alphas’ cocks sliding against each other. Victor kisses him gently and shifts back so their slick, oversensitive lengths won’t brush. The blue-eyed alpha then slips a hand down to where he and Yuuri are joined, teasing himself and his lover with a single finger.

“You feel so good,” he marvels, flexing a little around his lover’s cock. “We should have been doing this sooner.” He drags his fingers down and uses two to loosely frame Yuuri’s cock. 

“Victor,” Yuuri gasps, those fingers sparking pleasure in him. “Don’t-”

“Oh,” Victor breathes as his omega swells inside of him and rocks into his prostate. “That’s it, love, just a little more.” Yuuri groans, his pace speeding up. Victor moans softly as Yuri stirs enough to toy with one of his nipples.

“Mark me,” the silver-haired man encourages. “Fill me up, let everyone know who I belong to-” Two pairs of teeth sink into his neck, pleasure flowing through him hot and fast even though his cock is only half-hard. Warmth fills him as Yuuri comes with a quiet moan. “Stay,” Victor remembers to ask. “So I can-”

“Yes,” Yuuri replies, keeping his cock inside of Victor so he can adjust to the feeling before he takes an actual knot. Victor finds he kind of likes the sensation. There are worse things in the world than being stretched warm and full around his lover. 

One of those things may be messy bed sheets, but they can deal with that later.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a series per se, but other my other Victuurio a/b/o fics are "Sweet" and "Knot" if anyone is interested.


End file.
